


watch out! - dreamnotfound au

by sobbingsimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobbingsimp/pseuds/sobbingsimp
Summary: this is an original au!au in progress! poggers.dream, watch out!-fluff and a bit of angst.-fanfic that came out of a tiktok comment (mine lmfao)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	watch out! - dreamnotfound au

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, please tell me all of what you think it's wrong here! all the actualizations will be in my tiktok. more notes down the chapter <3

THIS IS AN AU.

Please don't send hate to this fanfic, it's just my imagination, plus, George and Dream said it's ok, and this is totally fluff..kinda. Enjoy!

\---------------------------------

Clay was a really extroverted kid. He liked playing with Nick, or how he called him for their agent's play, Sapnap. Hours and hours of fun, and then Sap's house. Once there, they would play sometimes Monopoly, or UNO, in which, Sapnap always losed, ironically being the one who knew more about the game. But good things lead to an end.

Their first year of high school, Clay and Sapnap, god forgive them, joined a.. let's say a "culture". It really was just a bunch of academic hopeless highschool boys, but, y'know what I'm saying, they were terrifying. 

Sapnap liked them, clearly as he took one of the bottles of the "mango juice" and drank it completely in a second. Clay didn't liked them. He felt..weird. He knew something was off, something smelled..totally bad. He didn't even touched a single bottle, or just a little cup. Nothing. 

As he saw that Snapmap, a name that he gived him for tease, couldn't get up properly by more drinks he had. Then, he realized. It was alcohol, it wasn't juice, it wasn't something fun, it was alcohol. And, of course, as a newbie, the first thing he did; Absolutely nothing. I mean, Sapnap was..not sane. He was literally in the floor, and still, taking some shots. The poor boy was completely surprised.

That night didn't end well.

So, as Sapnap was nearly in a ethyl coma, one of the main guys, the alpha male, the leader..you get me, Got Sapnap up, and said that he was going home with his new prey.

Clay went feral.

It took just a minute to realize what "prey" meant and how Sapnap was going to end.

It all just, exploded. Not quite literally, but kinda.

Clay got up as fast as he could, punched the guy in the face, that, unaware of it, fell down with Sapnap behind him, and the group, that was laughing awkwardly at the "prey" joke, got up and started a fight with Clay. Sapnap passed out in the floor, and Clay took a bottle of cheap cologne in the floor and a lighter, property of one of the boys, and mix.

Suddenly, he was a maniac with a fire sword.

All of the group just disappeared running and screeching their mom's names. Funny, but not in that situation. 

Clay quickly got rid of the "sword" and took up Sapnap, with a force he didn't knew he had, and speedrunned the walk home.

Sapnap didn't remember the boys, the fight or nothing about that night. That's why he was so confused about why half the school hated them, as the cowards spred rumors about them, one as the sick psycho, that was clearly for Clay, and the other one, as the boyfriend. Sapnap would give his life to "the rainbow bitches" (as he called them), but he is straight, and felt horrible when he asked a girl out and she ran away from him screaming "CHEATER" or "FAG(GOT)".

Sapnap asked Clay so many times, about what was happening. The answer of always was that those guys were pricks. Until, Sapnap eventually found out.

One of the boys faced Sapnap in the bathroom, and looked at him with fear. Still, he mocked him. "Your boyfriend isn't with you there with his mighty sword, right?" Sapnap looked at him with disgust and said, "I don't like that kind of swords, sucker." The prick heated himself, and shouted; "Just because he did that fire thingy once, doesn't mean I can't fucking whoop your ass!" Sapnap looked at him, and the words just came out.

"..What fire thingy?"

The rest is just story. He suddenly knew everything, surprisingly, the boy told Sapnap the truth and only the truth, so he was running to his house, where Clay usually is.

"WHAT THE FUCK"

Clay looked at him and spoke, kind of upset for the angry tone. -"What?"

Sapnap was literally on fire. His head wasn't thinking, and he punched Clay in the face, pinned him to the ground, and still punching him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME?! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH TI KNOW?! AM I DISGUSTING TO YOU AFTER THAT?!"

Clay was confused, and hurt. -"What are you talking about? Stop punching me!"

"THAT NIGHT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME?!"

Clay went black. He knew that one day Sapnap would know, but not like that.

"I DIDN'T WANTED TO TELL YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HURT!"

"I'M NOT A MOTHERFUCKING KID, CLAY. I know what's right and what's wrong! I KNOW THAT WHAT HE DID THAT NIGHT WASN'T RIGHT, AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO NOT TELL ME OF WHAT HAPPENED."

Clay shouted, what would be his most dead words and what he would regret the most. -"WELL IF YOU WERE SOBER BACK THEN, MAYBE NOTHING WOULD HAVE HAPPENED."

Sapnap got silent.

Clay immediately realized what he said -"I..I didn't mean that!"

Sapnap screamed in pure anger. "I TRUSTED THEM. I THOUGHT THEY WERE MY FRIENDS, JUST LIKE YOU. IT'S NOT MY FAULT BECAUSE I TRUSTED THEM!"

"You know what? Fuck you. Get out. I don't want to see you anymore."

"What? No, Sapnap, we can fix thi-"

"I don't want to. Get out."

**Author's Note:**

> author's notes.
> 
> yes, we start with a bit of angst and nothing of dnf. believe me, this is gonna be AWESOME.
> 
> thank you so much for reading, and if you don't mind, please consider leaving a vote!
> 
> also, english is not my first language (spanish) so if theres anything, please correct me so i can edit it. 
> 
> !! this is only the first chapter
> 
> jan


End file.
